Kominek
by Amelia E. Adler
Summary: Rachel Berry, śladowy Finchel, czas akcji: 2x16 "Original Song". Próba wejścia w postać i zrozumienia jej odrobinę lepiej. W domu Berrych stoi kominek, a na kominku zdjęcia... wspomnienia uchwycone w ruchu.


_To coś napisało mi się samo jakiś czas temu i dopiero dziś sobie o tym przypomniałam. Spisane było na papierze - przypomnijcie mi, żebym nigdy więcej tego nie robiła, przepisywanie na komputer ssie. Taka miniaturka, próba wejścia w postać i zrozumienia jej odrobinę lepiej._

_Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba :)_

* * *

><p><strong>KOMINEK<strong>

Przez duże, panoramiczne okna do salonu wpadały jasne promienie poranka, muskając muślinowe firanki i oświetlając baterię zdjęć na kominku. Było bardzo cicho, zbyt wcześnie, by na ulicy zaczął się ruch, zbyt wcześnie, by wstać z łóżka i zejść do salonu, powoli, ostrożnie, dbając, by nikogo nie zbudzić. Powłóczysta koszula nocna uniesiona w palcach, chłodna posadzka ziębi bose stopy. Oczy pieką, ale tylko trochę, na policzkach nie czuć już nawet śladów łez. Może tak jest lepiej.

Zdjęcia są poukładane chronologicznie, jedno przy drugim, w dwóch rzędach. Na pierwszym widać tylko małą , pucołowatą twarzyczkę, reszta drobnej figurki przykryta jest różowym kocykiem. Oczka zamknięte, buzia otwarta, maleńka rączka zaciśnięta na krawędzi kocyka. Śliczny obrazek, spokojny sen noworodka, który jeszcze nie wie, że świat, na który właśnie trafił, nie cały jest różowy i miły w dotyku.

Na drugim zdjęciu pulchny bobasek, złapany w chwili absolutnej rozpaczy. Buzia wykrzywiona, z oczu płyną łzy, ciemne, kręcone włoski poszarpane, żółta sukienka cała pognieciona i poplamiona. Na kolanie i łokciu małe ranki, takie, jakie powstają przy otarciu skóry o asfalt, gdy się upada. Kto robi zdjęcia w takim momencie? Ale ktoś na pewno spieszy już z pomocą, silne ręce zaraz podniosą dziewczynkę, otrą łzy, przykleją plastry i podadzą szklankę wody. I znów wszystko będzie dobrze, będzie można biegać i śmiać się, na krótkich nóżkach umykając przed aparatem fotograficznym, sprawiając, że wszystkie zdjęcia, prócz tego jednego, będą poruszone. Smutki są wciąż jeszcze krótkotrwałe i łatwo o nich zapomnieć.

Kilka następnych ramek jest dowodem na to, jak szybko rosną dzieci. Chwilę temu pulchny dwulatek, teraz już chuda, ubrana w różową spódniczkę baletową sześciolatka. Na twarzy szczęśliwy uśmiech, w ręku złota figurka, pierwsze miejsce. W oczach iskierki – dumy? tryumfu? Oklaski – nie pierwsze w życiu, na pewno nie, ale póki co najważniejsze. I spojrzenia koleżanek, jeszcze nie do końca rozumiane emocje w ich wciąż naturalnych uśmiechach. Lekcja o obłudzie dopiero nadejdzie.

Na kilku następnych fotografiach trudno określić wiek. Długie, ciemne włosy spięte w kucyk albo splecione w dwa warkoczyki, jasne, barwne bluzeczki, krótkie spódniczki, wesoły uśmiech. Tylko oczy koloru gorzkiej czekolady już jakby poważniejsze. Szkoła jest fajna, ale uczy nie tylko tabliczki mnożenia i alfabetu. Tego, że nie warto się wyróżniać, też. Pewnego dnia nauczycielka pyta, co się robiło w weekend. Dzieci opowiadają, jak spędzali czas z mamusią i tatusiem, i rodzeństwem, wszyscy podnoszą ręce, chcą być wysłuchani. Tylko jedna drobniutka, chuda brunetka siedzi cichutko, a zapytana opowiada, że tatusiowie zabrali ją do teatru. Dzieci się śmieją. Jak można mieć dwóch tatusiów? Przecież to jasne: rodzina to tatuś, mamusia i dzieci. Gdzie twoja mamusia, dziwaczko? Łzy nigdy wcześniej nie smakowały tak gorzko, ale szkoła uczy też tego, że płacz w niczym nie pomaga. Dzieci czują się winne, a przez to stają się jeszcze bardziej zaczepne. Lepiej więc uśmiechać się, uśmiechać się, uśmiechać się, zawsze i wszędzie, tak jak na zawodach, kiedy trzeba uścisnąć rękę zwyciężczyni i odejść z medalem za drugie miejsce, i uśmiechać się, uśmiechać się, uśmiechać się. I nigdy, przenigdy nie zdradzić przed tatusiami, dlaczego znowu tak bardzo chce się pić.

Kolejne zdjęcie: jedenaste urodziny. Ciepły sweter z reniferem na piersi - to w końcu grudzień, zimno. Dookoła koleżanki i koledzy ze szkoły, wielkie przyjęcie z klaunem i iluzjonistą, ogromnym tortem i masą prezentów. To jak rytuał przejścia, wkracza się przecież w poważny wiek lat jedenastu. Pomimo tłumu dzieci, solenizantka siedzi sama, uśmiecha się do obiektywu, ale oczy ma lekko zaczerwienione. Małe serduszko właśnie złamano po raz pierwszy. Śliczny chłopiec z siódmej klasy nie chciał z nią zatańczyć; wybrał koleżankę, uroczą blondynkę o idealnym, zadartym nosku, błękitnych oczach i paru piegach na ramionach. To nie pierwszy raz, gdy okazuje się, że wygląd liczy się bardziej, niż charakter i talent, ale najbardziej boli. To gorzkie rozczarowanie pomieszane z publicznym upokorzeniem, uczucie, które już na zawsze zostanie w zakamarkach pamięci, powracając co jakiś czas z całą mocą. Smutek, na który już nawet szklanka wody i uściski ojców nie pomogą.

Zostało już niewiele, jeszcze tylko kilka fotografii. Wygrane konkursy, kolejne urodziny. Nie ma już na nich innych dzieci. Tylko niska nastolatka o ciemnych, brązowych włosach, dużych, czekoladowych oczach i hebrajskim nosie, ze scenicznym uśmiechem przyklejonym do ust. Powoli zapomina, jak uśmiechać się naturalnie, jak żyć, by na okrągło nie grać kogoś innego. Już nie próbuje szukać przyjaciół, już wie, że to za trudne, że łatwiej skupić się na celach i ambicjach. Już wie, że scena to jedyne miejsce, gdzie można znaleźć akceptację i uznanie. Skoro więc w życiu ich mieć nie może, żyje tylko dla oklasków na scenie. To jedyne, co się liczy. I zrobi wszystko, by je zdobyć.

Ostatnie zdjęcie jest sprzed zaledwie kilku tygodni. W przeciwieństwie do tylu poprzednich, to jest znów zatłoczone. Zawody Lokalne. Pół New Directions i Kurt stoją dookoła, wszyscy ściskają się, uśmiechają. Wygrali! Już niedługo po raz drugi zmierzą się z Warblerami na scenie i tym razem zostanie tylko jeden zespół. Już niedługo wszystkie marzenia i ambicje mogą się spełnić. Ale to już nie jest tak ważne, jak się jeszcze niedawno wydawało. Bo teraz na zdjęciu obok drobnej brunetki w ślicznej, czarno-białej sukience stoi wysoki chłopak w bordowej koszuli. Nie obejmują się, są tylko częścią radosnej grupy, ale ich ramiona stykają się. Są skłóceni, ale wciąż przecież się kochają. Ona kocha jego, a on kocha ją… prawda…?

Dreszcz przechodzi po plecach. Nie jest tak naprawdę zimno, ten chłód rodzi się w sercu, w miejscu, gdzie powstają wątpliwości. I już nic nie jest oczywiste. Za bardzo tego chciała, zbyt mocno pragnęła. I jak wszystko, tak i miłość wyślizgnęła jej się z rąk, runęła jak domek z kart. Ile razy można próbować odbudować, poskładać w całość roztrzaskane kawałki życia, po których ktoś przeszedł jak po szkle rozsypanym na bruku? Ile razy można spadać, ile razy się podnosić? Może wcale nie warto. Może tak jest lepiej.

Młoda kobieta odwróciła się od zastawionego zdjęciami kominka i, podniósłszy znów rąbek koszuli w palcach, by się o niego nie potknąć na schodach, powoli ruszyła do swojego pokoju. Bardzo cicho przeszła obok drzwi do sypialni ojców, nie chciała ich zbudzić. Niepotrzebnie, z łazienki słychać już było odgłos prysznica, już wstali i przygotowywali się, by pojechać i zobaczyć córkę w kolejnym występie. Zawsze jechali. Uśmiechnęła się. Przynajmniej na nich mogła liczyć bez względu na wszystko. Usiadła przy swoim biurku. Leżał na nim tylko jeden zeszyt, zapisane kartki pełne były skreśleń. Tytuł u góry strony przyciągnął jej wzrok. „Get it right".

Wstała, podeszła wolno do szafy, zapatrzyła się na przepasaną czarną szarfą błękitną sukienkę na wieszaku. Zostało kilka godzin. Tak, czas najwyższy, by wszystko naprawić, by w końcu się udało.

_Time to get it right._


End file.
